


Sweet Silence

by Lunarium



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Femslash Drabbletag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each kiss quiets the dark memories always lurking in the back of her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Femslash Drabbeltag 7. Prompt was Natasha/Sharon - memories.

The kiss from pale pink lips and touch of soft blond hair falling to tickle against her cheek quiets the distance rumbling of dark memories always lurking in the back of her mind like threat of storm over the horizon. The feel of her heartbeat close to her own, their chests pressed together, reminds her that there is still life, and her hands can elicit pleasure and joy as much as it can evoke pain. 

Sharon’s eyes glimmer like sky-lit jewels and smile as a warm summer morning, despite her ruthlessness standing beside her hours before. But crossing the threshold— _Coming home_ , Sharon calls it—they leave it all behind, and the memories that plague Natasha’s mind, just waiting for her to pass under a shadow before it can claim her, are silenced with the kiss from her lady claiming Natasha before the shadow can find her first. 

They transition into normalcy, ignoring the smell of gunpowder and bloodstains on themselves and instead fill their senses with the bubble bath and fluorescent lights. Under the covers, they stitch wounds marring their souls with lingering gentle touches. Kisses leaves behind healing scars. With each kiss from her Sharon, the recent memory of battle clamor trails off along with the tremor Natasha feels just below the surface of her hands. 

A smile, and the din of the day dwindles down to steady heartbeats and soft kisses, the only sound beyond their bed is the steady stream of traffic and ticking clocks.


End file.
